


This Seemed like a Better Idea when I wasn't Sober

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Azazel is confused, Charles gets a show, Crack, Dragneto, Emma is a BAMF, Erik is a pretty girl, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magneto finds out about Dragneto there is hell to pay, or adventures in cross-dressing. Really it's the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Seemed like a Better Idea when I wasn't Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [This Seemed like a Better Idea when I wasn't Sober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840585) by [saisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland)



When he’d heard the news, his immediate thought was to pay Charles back by forcing the dress on his _old friend_ , but in the end after a couple of drinks he was pretty sure he should be the one in the dress because obviously it would be a lot harder to get Charles into a dress. The first order of business, though, was to find a dress, which wouldn’t be too hard-- he did have a teleporter on his payroll. Erik stumbled from his chair and moved to peer out of his private room. When he did, all of his little peons looked up at him with surprise and a little bit of worry. Obviously they hadn’t seen him drunk in a very long time, or if Erik thought of it they probably had never seen him drunk. But that was neither important nor relevant to his wants, and his wants included a sparkly blue dress and go-go boots.  

“Azazel! This is incredibly important. I need you to fetch me a blue sparkly dress-- preferably short and black boots. I think I should probably have stockings too but I need all those in my size,” Erik commanded. The red man just blinked at him mouth slightly open. “Now! I need it now!” Erik didn’t have to say another word before Azazel was gone with a poof. The rest of his team just sat stunned into silence, until Angel decided to let off a cackle and Emma smirked from whatever image she had gleamed from Angel’s mind. But Erik didn’t care, he was getting his dress and he was going to show Charles up. “Damn it, I need to ask him to get me a wig too!” Angel let off another peel of laughter before Emma wiggled her fingers.

“I could help you with that. Drop a little memo is Azazel’s brain,” she offered. Erik grinned, usually he and Emma didn’t get along completely. She was a little too head strong and sure that she should be leading, While he was pretty sure he was the one who rescued her white wearing ass, so they often decided that they would just agree to disagree on who was the leader as long as they weren’t in battle. But right then, he liked Emma. He liked her spunk.

“Do that,” he commanded. Emma laughed, but unlike Angel’s it didn’t shake her entire body.

“I like you when you’re smashed, Erik. I think this should be almost a constant,” Emma commented.

“Apparently he has to be drunk and thinking about the Professor,” Angel commented dryly in between her chuckles.

“Silence!” Erik snapped. The two women didn’t exactly heed his command, but they stopped talking about him-- Erik counted that in the win category. Since no one was bothering him, he didn’t miss the moment when a still semi bewildered Azazel reappeared with the exact copy of the dress Angel had described him. “Perfect,” Erik nearly purred grabbing the clothing items from Azazel. “Wait here after I get all of this on I need you to take me to the mansion.” He didn’t wait for the response because there was no need; Azazel was going to take him exactly where he wanted to be no matter what. Erik ignored the snickering behind him intent on putting on the costume, yet when he returned the room was completely silent. “Let’s go Azazel we have a telepath to surprise.” His words were slightly more slurred than usual, but who was going to blame him for downing a couple more drinks while he tried to figure out how the strings on the back of his dress actually worked.

“You sure you don’t want your helmet?” Emma asked. Erik waved her off.

“That would ruin my hair,” he answered. He wasn’t able to hear what Emma said in response instead he was delighted to find himself in Charles’ bedroom. The said room was still empty, but Erik was sure the second Charles felt his mind he’d make his way over to him. He wouldn’t have to wait long, but as he did he was going to help himself to a glass of Charles’ scotch and maybe lay on the bed for the full effect. As he laid against the bed, Erik started feeling just a tiny bit drowsy. However, he was going to see his plan through.

“Erik?” Charles squeaked, awaking Erik from his nap. He fumbled awake feeling whatever was left from inebriated state leave him almost immediately and the fact that he was in a blue dress with a red wig on fully hit him. The idea had seemed so flawless while plastered that for a moment Erik wished he was still drunk. “Oh, please I don’t want to know how you would’ve reacted to me if you were drunk. At least when you’re sober you are somewhat embarrassed by something,” Charles scoffed. Erik watched as Charles wheeled himself around to the other side of the bed and just shook his head at him.

“What?” Erik snapped feeling foolish and a little irritated by the fact that he had left his helmet behind so Charles would know exactly how foolish he felt.

“I’d know even if you were wearing that stupid thing,” Charles informed him, “but I was going to say, that you still look beautiful, _Darling_.”


End file.
